CTF-LavaGiant
__TOC__ Map description A large island arena expanding over widespread lava composed of a single island split in two halves by way of a middle cliff with several entrances from and to each base. This is a vast outdoor map a bit similar to Facing Worlds. Both teams have a small fort at either end of the map with a very tall cliff between them. Between the cliff and each base is a huge no man's land with three upper and two lower passes. The open nature of the map makes it an excellent proving ground for snipers—and for that reason, both forts have a Sniper Rifle right at the front. The lower passes, however, are quite safe - except the one on the right (when viewed from the red base) whose center is exposed. Entrance to the forts is done via either translocating over the walls, using Jump Boots or using the rear entrance. Each of these halves, for description purposes, will be called: * Red Base: The castle at the red side. * Red Upper Bridges: The upper bridges in the red side connecting the base with the cliff. * Red Lower Bridges: The lower bridges in the red side connecting the base with the cliff. * Red Half: The red side of the island, located at the west of the map. * Redeemer Ridge: Two passages in the cliff at the very north that connect the red and blue sides. Connected to each other with a small chamber holding the Redeemer. * Shield Belt Ridge: The hole in the cliff that connects the red and blue sides. * Rocket Launcher Ridge: The hole in the cliff at the very south that unites the upper and lower passages of both the red and blue sides. * Blue Half: The blue side of the island, located at the east of the map. * Blue Lower Bridges: The lower bridges in the blue side connecting the base with the cliff. * Blue Upper Bridges: The upper bridges in the blue side connecting the base with the cliff. * Blue Base: The castle at the blue side. Of the five passages connecting the bases to each other, the southern passage contains nothing but has a narrow corridor to the lower passage, which contains the level's only Rocket Launcher. The middle passage has a Shield Belt right in the middle. The leftmost passage has a set of Thigh Pads and a Redeemer. The latter is situated above a pool of lava, which means you should either step lightly or use the Translocator. This room is also visible from the lower left passage. Both lower passages meet at the southern passage before the bases; the left side has a Flak Cannon at the red side and a Minigun at the blue side. The other has a Bio Rifle at the red side. Overall, this map provides the player with everything for an audacious head-on attack or a technical sneak attack. Weapons and pickups Weapons PC= |-|DC= Pickups PC= |-|DC= Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Playstation 2 Dreamcast Winning this map nets you the Capture The Flag championship. Tips and tricks In general * One of your primary missions in assaulting the enemy base is avoiding the snipers that will surely try to wipe you out from the safety of their base. Approaching the enemy base through the center tunnel will likely result in your immediate death (though the shield belt positioned there is useful). Instead, use one of the side tunnels (far left or far right). Grab the redeemer from the left tunnel (if you're red) or the right tunnel (if you're blue). Use it to clear out snipers as your teammates make their approach."Capture-the-Flag Map Strategies: CTF-LavaGiant" @ PlanetUnreal * Snag the anti-gravity boots before leaving your base when you're on a flag run. The mobility of the boots eases your entrance into the enemy base and will likely let you make a clean getaway. After grabbing the enemy flag, seek out an additional pair of anti-gravity boots located in the enemy base."Capture-the-Flag Map Strategies: CTF-LavaGiant (Cont.)" @ PlanetUnreal * The south side of the blue base and the north of the red base are exposed to infiltrators from the lower passages due to a sniper-protected ramp (and a Bio Rifle); the other side of each half doesn't have a ramp, but attackers can still translocate and weaponjump through (and get a Minigun in the process). * Before heading on offense, grab the secret health keg under the ramp on the far left tube when facing the red base (or right tube when facing the blue base). If you snagged some body armor from your home base, the combination of the keg and armor should help you survive a few sniper shots as you approach the base. * Assign a couple of players to sniper duty, and have them keep their eyes on the side of the base, specifically near that ramp from the lower tunnels. LavaGiant's wide open central area is easy pickings for a decent sniper. * Don't guard the base by hanging out inside without a view of the outside surroundings. Stand on the top of the base and serve as a lookout or see from what direction the enemies are assaulting. It's more important to have complete knowledge of the enemy's movements than it is to hide inside the base and wait for an enemy player to leap over the wall and grab the flag. Before you have time to react, your opponent will likely have already escaped. * If you have the Low Gravity and Jump Match mutators enabled, you could theoretically translocate to the top of the cliff (or if you have the Chaos UT mod, fire the grapple right above you - it will grab the top of the map so you can swing up there, Tarzan-style). Even though there is nothing up there, it can still be used as a vantage point. ** Also possible with just the translocator and jump boots. Shoot the translocator straight up, and when the puck reaches its apex, jump and immediately translocate. Then, at the apex of your jump, fire the translocator again. A well-placed shot can land the puck on top of the wall. ** This can also be done in the reverse sequence (jump, translocator, jump-translocate to physically land on top of the wall), but this burn two uses from your jump boots instead of just one. * The Shield Belt is clearly visible from both sides, so a sniper can ward off early attackers before a teammate can snatch it. Red team * An excellent route to assault the blue base is from the second tunnel on the right. Grab the rocket along the way and ascend the ramp that leads to the side of the enemy base. You'll avoid the snipers looking out from their roosts and have quick access into the rear entrance (or over the side wall with the translocator). Blue team * If you're on the blue team and snipers are giving you trouble, head through the tunnel second from the left. It's a longer route than the one to the blue base, but you'll end up on the side of the red base and out of view from enemy snipers. Trivia * The retail version of the game features Raw Steel as the rival team. * The beta version of the map had extra sniper spots on the red base and some changes in the weapon/item placement. * There's a hidden Level Entry Text in the beta: "LETS KICK SOME ASS !!". The full version changes it to "GET THOSE FLAGS!!" * The beta version has a playercount of 16 players. * The Dreamcast version has a playercount of 8-14 players. External links and references See also